


Любители (Amateurs)

by lyapsik



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Porn, Kink, M/M, Porn, Porn With Plot, Public Sex, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-08
Updated: 2014-05-08
Packaged: 2018-01-24 01:18:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1586375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyapsik/pseuds/lyapsik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Альтернативная Вселенная, в которой местом встречи Шерлока и Джона становится не Бартс. Вместо этого они знакомятся в захудалой студии на съёмках любительского гей-порно.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Любители (Amateurs)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Amateurs](https://archiveofourown.org/works/272222) by [lbmisscharlie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lbmisscharlie/pseuds/lbmisscharlie). 



Джон стучит в дверь обшарпанной квартиры, дурное предчувствие сковывает тело. Он смотрит прямо перед собой, пытаясь сфокусировать взгляд на мелких деталях: облупившейся краске на двери, номерном знаке квартиры, что повис вверх тормашками и держится на одном-единственном шурупе, – пытаясь не думать о том, что ждёт его за дверью.

« _Сомневаюсь, что ты и правда на это решишься_ , – было сказано в электронном письме от Барнса, – _но, если тебе нужно побыстрее получить наличку, без налогов, без лишних вопросов, позвони по указанному ниже номеру. Им нравятся военные, а веб-сайт достаточно защищён, так что, скорее всего, никто даже и не узнает. Ничего сложного, всего лишь секс, ты быстро забудешь про камеру. Кроме того, в этом нет ничего такого, чего ты не делал прежде_ ».

На этих словах Джон закатил глаза; между строк читался намёк на быстрые сеансы мастурбации, ухваченные между сменами. Он не был у Джона первым, и это никогда не было чем-то серьёзным, но происходящим наслаждались оба. Он также помнит, как Барнс случайно проболтался о своих былых успехах в порно – или, как он выразился, самом лёгком способе заработать на пиво, что когда-либо он находил. С его слов Джон понял, что он делал это лишь пару раз и ему щедро платили за «удовольствие потрахаться с симпатичным парнем, да и кто осудит?».

« _Отвали, не думаю, что мне действительно придётся торговать своим телом. Не все мы хастлеры, а если такой ты, то ты озабоченный мудак»,_ – шутя, ответил Джон. И всё же, три недели спустя, после повышения ренты и с одной только лапшой Пат Нудл[1] в шкафу, он снова открыл почту, находя номер в конце письма.

Дверь открывается. Перед ним молодой парень – моложе, чем Джон, – светлые волосы зачёсаны назад, рубашка поло немного длинновата для его долговязых конечностей. Он называет имя Джона, затем сопровождает внутрь, не произнося ни слова. Они проходят мимо небольшой кухни и оказываются в гостиной. Холодный дневной свет едва просачивается сквозь запылённые жалюзи, погружая комнату в мрачную, гнетущую атмосферу полумрака. Посреди комнаты стоит небольшой столик, на нём – несколько порножурналов и ваза из утяжелённого стекла с одиноким вялым цветком. Единственное оборудование, что здесь находится, – это два больших прожектора, по одному в каждом углу, и видеокамера на треноге. Все это обращено к дивану, на котором сидит ещё один парень, наполовину откинувшись и наблюдая за приходом Джона скучающим взглядом сквозь прикрытые глаза.

\- Сэм, это Джон. Джон – Сэм. – Блондин нетерпеливо жестикулирует. – Вы будете сниматься вместе.  
Ладно, итак, Сэм, этот высокий, темноволосый парень станет его партнёром на этот день. Джон рассматривает его, стараясь скрыть своё любопытство. Подвижный и стройный – на вкус Джона, немного худощав, поскольку он развил склонность к твёрдым, накачанным мускулам, двигающимся вдоль его тела, – и даже в приглушённом свете бледный, с безумной стрижкой с тёмными кудрями и непринуждённого вида, что значило, что он чувствовал себя более комфортно в этой ситуации, чем Джон. Он был одет в удобную серую футболку и тесные тёмные джинсы – слишком мало одежды для того промозглого холода, что стоял снаружи.

Осмотр Джона, должно быть, не остался незамеченным; когда его взгляд достигает лица Сэма, их глаза встречаются, и Сэм изящно приподнимает бровь. Джон, покраснев, отводит взгляд, затем оглядывается, а когда поворачивается вновь, Сэм уже сместился, приглашающе раздвинув ноги.

Щелчок ручки переключает внимание Джона. Блондин – Джон не уверен, что его имя Дейв (это парень, с которым он говорил по телефону), но он, кажется, заведует здесь всем, – протягивает каждому из них лист бумаги. Он разъясняет законы, их права – не больше – и права компании на видеоматериал, прежде чем спросить их о согласии. Джон колеблется, многозначительно глядя на него, и мужчина со вздохом протягивает два конверта. Джон удостоверяется в нужной сумме наличных и после, спрятав деньги в кармане куртки и бросив её на стойку, подписывает бумаги. Сэм проделывает то же самое, и вскоре блондин жестом отправляет Джона к дивану и двигается, чтобы включить свет.

\- Чуток грязных разговорчиков, немного шума, ничего такого необычного. Минеты сведём к минимуму, за секс получите ещё двести сверху, каждому. Наслаждайтесь собой и продемонстрируйте на камеру отличные кадры – это всё, что мне от вас нужно. – Он машет рукой в сторону коробки, что лежит на полу рядом с диваном. – Презервативы, смазка. И мы начнём. – Он двигается позади камеры, манипулируя некоторыми кнопками и нетерпеливо махнув двум мужчинам.

Джон смотрит на Сэма, который за всё это время не сказал и слова; он откинулся на диван, но его руки, переместившись, упираются в колени. Он встречается пристальным взглядом с Джоном, задерживает его, бросая вызов. Джон движется вокруг стола, что был отодвинут от дивана, и садится.

\- Что ж, давайте начнём? – Голос Сэма глубже, чем Джон ожидал, роскошный бархат, которому удаётся звучать скучающе и при этом более соблазнительно. Джон приближается к нему на диване, и после долгой паузы Сэм скользит по его телу, пока их бёдра не соприкасаются. Они оба склоняются друг к другу, глаза открыты, и они наклоняют головы так, что их губы встречаются, Джон замечает, как пристальный взгляд Сэма скользит по оператору.

Сэм не выглядит взволнованным, несмотря на происходящее, только подготовленным. Его губы движутся напротив губ Джона со спокойной точностью, с осторожным, отточенным контролем. Это вовсе не вызванная мужественностью сила мужчины, придерживавшегося своей гетеросексуальности или испытывающего теорию неопытности. Джон должен знать; он в своё время вдоволь натрахался в обеих позициях.

С этой мыслью он берёт инициативу на себя, открыв рот, чтобы вылизать Сэма изнутри, продвигаясь рукой, чтобы накрыть промежность незнакомого ему человека. Он ощущает мимолётную вспышку сопротивления, как если бы тело Сэма непреднамеренно борется против потери превосходства, но затем он осознанно расслабляется, склонившись к Джону всем телом. Его член под рукой Джона мягкий, но он слегка раздвигает ноги, предоставляя Джону больше доступа, говоря тем самым, что он вполне заинтересован в происходящем.

Джон целует его глубже, погружаясь языком в его рот, и с удивлением и радостью чувствует, как Сэм легко посасывает кончик его языка, отвечая ему. Джон видит, как взгляд Сэма время от времени смещается к оператору; он и сам чувствует, как объектив камеры направлен в его спину, но искусно игнорирует это, концентрируя всё своё внимание на стройном теле рядом с ним.

Джон отстраняется и расстёгивает пуговицы на своих манжетах, перед тем как стянуть рубашку через голову и откинуть её в сторону. Когда он разворачивается, чтобы прижаться к нему сбоку, он ощущает на себе взгляд Сэма, а когда поворачивается вновь, Сэм впервые к нему прикасается.

Его пальцы: длинные, тонкие и ловкие, любезно подмечает разум Джона, призрачные в темноте, – касаются его плеча. Джон сдерживается, чтобы не вздрогнуть. Он не стыдится своего шрама: у него их много, хотя этот самый уродливый, – но это первый раз, когда до него дотронулся кто-то другой, кроме медицинского работника. Пальцы Сэма сжимаются на его плече, его большой палец очерчивает рану, и он смотрит на тело Джона с восхищением, словно анализируя и запоминая. В этот момент Джон ощущает себя открытым, словно Сэм знает, может прочитать на покрытой шрамами плоти нужду, что гудит у Джона в крови, опрометчивое безрассудство, что послужило причиной появления шрама.

Когда этот момент заканчивается, Сэм с озорной ухмылкой сдёргивает футболку через голову, открывая длинное, худое пространство бледной плоти, усеянной несколькими веснушками. Он тянется к Джону и яростно сталкивает их тела; Джон ухмыляется и думает, что, возможно, сегодня он всё же не сможет воздержаться от применения грубой силы.

С семидесятифунтовым рюкзаком на спине Сэм, пожалуй, далеко бы не ушёл, но у него сильные мускулистые руки, и, положив руки на его бедра, Джон ощущает, как перекатываются под кожей тугие мышцы. После месяца в госпитале он немного подрастерял в весе, но он быстро набирает мышечную массу на курсах физиотерапии и не боится показать накачанный и крепкий торс.

Пока они целуются, Сэм проводит рукой по плечу Джона вниз, кончики пальцев неожиданно обнаруживаются у него на соске. Джон стонет прямо ему в рот, ощущая, как устремляется к паху тепло. Он легко поглаживает руки Сэма, а после запускает свои пальцы в тёмные густые волосы. Они мягкие под его ладонями, а там, где были коротко подстрижены, ближе к затылку, колючие. Он слегка дёргает их и с удовольствием отмечает, как Сэм отвечает ему, пощипывая его соски.

Их тела тесно прижаты друг к другу: член Джона под джинсами напряжённый и твёрдый. Он опускает руки Сэму на пояс, резко расстегнув пуговицу и потянув застёжку на молнии. Они тянут одежду достаточно долго, чтобы каждый мог выпутаться из джинсов и трусов. Джон откидывает их одежду в сторону и, просунув под Сэма колено, прижимается к нему телом, опрокидывая его и приземляясь на него сверху.

Их взгляды встречаются в общем вызове, и Джон тянет его на себя, чувствуя, как рядом с его бедром растёт возбуждение Сэма. Удерживая свой вес на локтях, Джон заставляет их бёдра тереться друг об друга, оставляя поцелуи на шее Сэма и прикусывая зубами кожу у основания плеча. Сэм обхватывает Джона за ягодицы и тянет их, соединяя их бёдра так, чтобы их члены двигались вместе – обнажённая разгорячённая кожа и влажное скольжение предэякулята.

Сэм обхватывает его ногой, чтобы быстрым движением принять сидячее положение, вместе с Джоном, почти раздвигая его колени. Повернув голову, Джон ловит восхищённый и жадный взгляд оператора, который уже успел засунуть руку себе в брюки. Он закатывает глаза и берёт Сэма за подбородок, вновь соединяя их губы, и толкается бёдрами напротив члена Сэма. Если оператор хочет шоу, то Джон готов его предоставить.

Джон отстраняется, опускаясь на колени на пол между раздвинутыми коленями Сэма. Его член налился кровью и стал твёрдым, Джон наощупь ищет презервативы в коробке, что стоит рядом с диваном. Разорвав пакетик зубами, он раскатывает латекс по всему члену Сэма, прежде чем схватить его за основание и накрыть головку губами, обдав горячим дыханием. Возвышаясь над ним, Сэм толкает свои бёдра, опираясь рукой на обнажённое плечо Джона. Джон украдкой смотрит вверх: на лице незнакомца всё ещё отражается тревога, но он встречается с Джоном взглядом и подмигивает.

Удивлённый Джон издаёт короткий смешок и затем плавным движением вбирает Сэма полностью, губы касаются его кулака, и горло сжимается по всей длине члена Сэма. Сэм издает резкий, дрожащий вздох, когда Джон сглатывает.

Отодвинувшись, Джон начинает с усердием посасывать член Сэма, вылизывая его по всей длине и кружа языком по головке, мягко перекатывая в ладони его яички. Он ощущает удовлетворение, когда рука Сэма сжимается на его плече, и смотрит вверх, чтобы увидеть, как подрагивают его веки, а затем резко открываются глаза.

Он ощущает биение крови под его языком и твёрдую тёплую плоть через тонкий латекс. Яички Сэма поджимаются, напрягаясь, и после Джон легко сжимает кулак, Сэм тянет его за волосы. Отстранив рот с влажным хлюпом, Джон скользит взглядом по телу Сэма, отмечая покрасневшую кожу, затвердевшие соски и изгиб шеи.

Сэм глубоко вздыхает, прежде чем, расправив плечи, бросить быстрый взгляд на камеру, а затем – на Джона. Руки на предплечьях Джона, он поднимает его с колен и тянет на диван, маневрируя им, чтобы упереться одной рукой. Расставив его ноги, Сэм ёрзает по нему задницей, зажав член Джона между бёдрами. Джон сопротивляется ему, заработав лёгкую усмешку, затем Сэм зажимает его бёдра, чтобы теснее прижаться к торсу Джона.

Они продолжают тереться друг об друга, в то время как Сэм устраивает небольшое шоу: он проводит рукой вверх по его торсу, поглаживая при этом свои соски и скользя языком по его нижней губе. Джон слышит, как позади них оператор тихо задыхается, поскольку взгляд Сэма направлен поверх плеча Джона, туда, где стоит человек. Он чувствует трение внизу живота и, схватив Сэма за голову, тянет парня вниз, чтобы встретиться с ним губами, возвращая к себе его внимание, как это и должно быть. Сэм выдыхает напротив его рта и скользит вперёд так, что член Джона теперь трётся в ложбинке между его ягодиц.

Он и не предполагал, что будет настолько хорошо, не был уверен, как много он мог показать, отдать перед бесчувственным объективом камеры. Но задница Сэма, трущаяся о его член, выглядит так соблазнительно; удерживать на нём взгляд – на деле целое испытание. Сэм, держа камеру в пределах видимости, всегда помнит о её присутствии, и Джон хочет большего, чем просто трах, и это настораживает его. Он хочет увидеть, как он дрожит от удовольствия, как этот низкий голос просит и умоляет, увидеть, как с трепетом закрываются беспокойные глаза.

\- Я хочу тебя. Позволь мне трахнуть тебя. – Зрачки глаз Сэма немного расширяются, оценивая. Он облизывает нижнюю губу, кивает, и Джон улыбается и тянется к нему, чтобы пленить его губы. Они неистово целуются, с новой беспощадностью, встречаясь зубами в почти болезненном столкновении.

Одной рукой Джон снова дотягивается до маленькой коробки, вытаскивая тюбик лубриканта. Щёлкнув по крышке большим пальцем, Джон легко стряхивает и сдавливает пальцами, а после отбрасывает тюбик на пол. Сэм перемещается, подворачивая одну ногу между Джоном и спинкой дивана, вытягивая другую к полу. Наклоняется чуть в сторону, демонстрируя камере твёрдый член, который, подрагивая, прижимается к его животу, и легко раскрывается перед ним, позволяя липким пальцам Джона свободно скользить между его ягодицами.

Сэм тянется рукой за спину, переплетая свои пальцы с пальцами Джона, чтобы медленно протолкнуть в его тело два, затем три. Джон кусает губу, чтобы сдержать стон, когда чувствует тугое, тёплое отверстие и уверенность этих длинных пальцев, сплетённых с его. Направляемый указаниями Сэма, Джон трахает его решительными точными движениями. Сэм убирает руку и кивает Джону, который ловко раскатывает презерватив и устраивается перед ним.

Он медленно проникает в Сэма, который постепенно раскачивает бёдра, втягивая Джона в себя. Их глаза встречаются, у Сэма широкие, тёмные зрачки, почти поглотившие грозовой серый цвет на его радужке. Когда Джон оказывается полностью внутри него, Сэм замирает, опустившись на колени Джона, а затем толкаясь вперёд.

Джон толкается внутри него, сжимая бёдра парня, в то время как Сэм покачивает своим тазом, пристально наблюдая за лицом Джона. Внутри Сэм – тугой и горячий, и его редкие низкие стоны Джон чувствует каждым дюймом кожи. Джон начинает издавать больше шума, наращивая темп, приближающийся оргазм омывает его разум почти бессвязными потоками похоти.

\- Господи, Сэм, вот так, Боже, твою мать, да. В тебе, блядь, так тесно, – стонет он, когда задница Сэма сжимается вокруг него. – Давай, ебать, прямо так, смотри на меня, чёрт, ты великолепен, – говорит он, встречаясь с ним взглядом. Сэм жёстко крутит его сосок, когда Джон берёт в руку его член, поглаживая и упиваясь чувством того, как обхватывают его мышцы Сэма. Сэм всё тяжелее движется напротив него, в то время как Джон приближается к краю, напрягая мышцы, запрокидывая голову назад, а руки хватаются за его бока, чтобы удержаться.

\- Твою же мать, блядь, Сэм, я скоро, я уже близко… – Джон задыхается, когда Сэм сползает с него, почти свалившись на пол, сжимает член Джона, стягивая с него презерватив и дёргая его рукой последние несколько раз, а затем Джон выгибается под его рукой, запрокидывает голову и задыхается, когда кончает, сперма изливается на руку Сэма и ему на живот.

Он чуть не падает на диван, истощённый наслаждением, когда замечает, как Сэм моментально вскакивает на пол, вскидывая руку, чтобы быстро схватить со столика громоздкую вазу и метнуть её в оператора, который, осознаёт Джон, направляет дуло пистолета прямо на него.

Ваза разбивается, столкнувшись с рукой, в которой был пистолет, и он кричит, опустив руку, но крепко удерживает оружие. Джон делает ему подсечку и решительным толчком опрокидывает на подлокотник дивана, поднимаясь, следуя за движением Сэма в сторону оператора. В беспорядочной мешанине обнажённых конечностей двое парней прижимают третьего к земле, Сэм бьёт его в челюсть, пока Джон пытается вырвать пистолет из руки.

Джон выхватывает оружие и ударяет рукояткой тому прямо по затылку, рядом с виском, вырубая. Наполовину раздражённо выдыхая, наполовину смеясь, он оседает на пятки и руки, машинально разряжая пистолет.

Он оборачивается к Сэму с почти безумной улыбкой. На Сэма, который пялится на него в безудержном восхищении. Сэм, который тихо дышит, _ох_ , как если бы он нашёл что-то совершенно новое, как будто он удивлён вопреки себе. Впервые за их короткое знакомство всё внимание посвящено всецело Джону; это не совсем то, чего Джон ожидал, но парень смотрел на него жадным взглядом, заставляя его легко дрожать.

\- Что ж, – как ни в чём не бывало произносит Джон, – что, чёрт возьми, это было?

Сэм смеётся и поднимается на ноги. Он всё ещё обнажён, и, _господи_ , его напряжённый, налитый кровью член покачивается с каждым проделанным шагом этих длинных ног, когда он вышагивает по комнате, внимательно рассматривая аппаратуру.

\- Серийный убийца.

\- Серийный?.. – Джон оглядывается на парня, что лежит без сознания, его худое тело кажется таким хрупким на полу. Он поднимается, отложив разряженное оружие, и склоняется над стойкой, пытаясь найти веревку или бечёвку, чтобы связать стрелку руки.

Сэм уже натянул пару перчаток – где он их взял, Джон не имеет понятия, – и просматривает кадры на камере.

\- Хм? О, да. Четыре мужчины, две пары были найдены мёртвыми, сразу после соития. Они были застрелены точно после оргазма.

\- Только после? – Джон знает, что повторяет за Сэмом, но он думает о себе, расслабленном до дрожи и ничего не подозревающем. – Ебать. – Он глядит на Сэма, который, нахмурившись, что-то ищет в чехле камеры. – Эм. Спасибо за это. Что спас мне жизнь, имею в виду.

Сэм смотрит на него, почти незаметно выгибая бровь.  
\- Не вопрос.

\- Как ты узнал, что это именно он?

\- Отслеживал активность каждого человека на этом частном сайте. Это четвёртый оператор, которого я пытался схватить.

\- Ты до этого проделывал это три раза?

\- Последние два дня, да. – Джон ничего не может с этим поделать; мысль об этом долговязом, обнажённом парне, многократно занимающемся сексом с мужчинами, каждый раз уделяющем большее внимание оператору, чем партнёру, переходит границы абсурда. Он начинает смеяться, согнувшись, чтобы упереться руками в колени.

Сэм пристально смотрит на него.  
\- Я лишь только хотел получить пару сотен фунтов. – Даже ему кажется, что смех звучит немного истерично. – Самая нелепая вещь, что я когда-либо делал.

Сэм посмеивается тем самым низким тоном.  
\- Я очень в этом сомневаюсь, доктор. – Их взгляды снова встречаются, смех Джона внезапно прерывается под прожигающим взглядом другого человека. Джон собирается приблизиться к нему, когда где-то в груде одежды пиликает телефон.

Незнакомец пересекает комнату, начинает рыться в джинсах, вытаскивая из кармана сотовый. Он проверяет его, а затем быстро выпаливает:  
\- Полиция скоро будет здесь. Возможно, ты захочешь одеться. – Его пристальный взгляд блуждает по телу Джона; Джон же слегка краснеет, как ни старается сдержаться.

После того как полиция берёт под свой контроль место преступления и арестовывает стрелка, Джон приближается к молодому сержанту со светлыми глазами, чтобы дать показания. Он рассказывает ей короткую версию событий, но не может сдержаться, чтобы не посмотреть туда, где стоит Сэм и спорит с седовласым инспектором. Сержант следует за его взглядом и слегка усмехается.

\- Так, в какой _именно_ момент вы поняли, что у него было оружие? – Она смотрит на него широко открытыми и наивными глазами, и Джон снова краснеет, отводя взгляд.

\- Ну, Сэм первым заметил. Я был, эм, слегка рассеян.

\- Сэм? А, Шерлок. – _Шерлок_? Не удивительно, что он использовал фальшивое имя. – Господи, я даже не могу представить, чтобы кто-то смог так завести Шерлока, чтобы получить с ним наслаждение.

\- О, Салли, я могу быть на удивление покладистым, если мне дать верный _стимул_ , – раздался слева голос Сэма – Шерлока, – низкий и соблазнительный, в то время как сам парень приближался к ним.

Салли презрительно усмехнулась.  
\- Это когда кто-то подвесит над тобой отрубленный член?

\- Видимо, ты слишком много размышляешь о моих сексуальных предпочтениях, Салли.

Она чуть краснеет, но тут же сужает глаза.  
\- Не льсти себе, фрик. – Она игнорирует Шерлока и разворачивается к Джону. – Скорее всего, мы вызовем вас в участок для официальной дачи показаний. Вы можете предоставить полную контактную информацию, мистер Ватсон?

\- Доктор Ватсон, я полагаю, – перебивает Шерлок. Джон выгибает бровь, глядя на него, но согласно кивает.

\- Так будет правильно. – Он диктует ей номер своего мобильного и адрес невзрачной арендуемой квартиры.

Она быстро записывает все детали.  
\- Место работы?

Джон вспыхивает, искоса глядя на Шерлока, который в этот момент закатил глаза.  
\- А как по-твоему, Салли, почему доктор Ватсон оказался именно здесь? Он только недавно вернулся домой из-за ранения… Афганистан или Ирак?

\- Афганистан… как ты узнал? – Шерлок лишь пожимает плечами, чтобы после схватить его за локоть и утянуть в сторону.

\- Салли, здесь ты точно закончила. Уверен, что добрый доктор будет счастлив вернуться, если у тебя возникнут другие вопросы. – Салли лишь злобно посмотрела им вслед, а затем развернулась и направилась к седому детективу-инспектору.

Стряхнув с себя руку Шерлока и расправив плечи, Джон приподнимает бровь.  
\- Это совершенно не то, чего я ожидал, когда приехал сюда утром.

Шерлок фыркнул, рассмеявшись, немного озадаченный беспечностью Джона.  
\- Итак, Джон, ты кажешься вполне полезным, чтобы держать тебя под рукой в случае возникновения драки.

Джон пожал одним плечом.  
\- А ты, _Шерлок_ , видимо, постоянно напрашиваешься на неприятности. – Зрачки Шерлока чуть расширяются, вспыхнув развлечением. Он протягивает руку с этими длинными пальцами, и Джон пожимает её. Его ладонь всё ещё немного скользкая от смазки, и он крепче сжимает руку.

\- Шерлок Холмс.

\- Джон Ватсон. Было приятно с вами познакомиться, мистер Холмс. – Джон крепко держит его за руку; он не уверен, почему даже тепло человеческой руки, пальцев, свернувшихся вокруг его ладони, посылает нервное возбуждение ему прямиком в пах.

\- Шерлок, пожалуйста.

\- Что ж, тогда, Шерлок, – Джон притягивает парня ближе к себе, – не думаю, что мы точно закончили то, что начали наверху.

Он делает к нему шаг и соединяет вместе их губы, позволяя себе обхватить рукой худые бёдра, царапая ногтём по бледной обнажившейся коже между узкими низко посаженными джинсами и мягким хлопком футболки. Шерлок шумно выдыхает от наслаждения, и Джон отстраняется, чтобы потянуть его за собой в маленький переулок между многоквартирными домами.

Одним толчком Джон пришпиливает его к кирпичной стене, вжимаясь в его тело. Животом он ощущает, как член Шерлока снова твердеет. Просунув руку между их телами, Шерлок расстегивает себе молнию и хватает Джона за запястье, засовывая его руку себе в штаны. В его хватке Джон чувствует скрытую стойкую силу и моментально представляет, как бы это выглядело со стороны: оба его запястья сжаты этими длинными пальцами, руки заведены ему за голову, а Шерлок тесно прижимается к нему.

Джон возвращается к реальности, когда под его ладонью дёргается член. Стащив вниз тесные джинсы и тёмные боксёры – достаточно, чтобы голая покрасневшая задница Шерлока прижалась к холодному грубому кирпичу, – он крепко держит член Шерлока, поглаживая по всей длине.

Рот Шерлока движется вдоль его виска, сжатые губы задевают его коротко стриженные волосы. Джон наклоняется к нему лицом и встречается со ртом парня, посасывая нижнюю губу, продолжая гладить его член. Шерлок толкается бёдрами навстречу его кулаку, одной рукой упирается в стену позади себя, а другой сжимает куртку на травмированном плече. Джон решительно обводит пальцем головку его члена и чувствует, как у Шерлока сбивается дыхание. Он повторяет движение, и Шерлок задыхается, дёрнувшись, когда кончает, изливаясь Джону на живот и выворачивая в руке куртку Джона.

Они одновременно отстраняются: Шерлок припадает к стене, а Джон – напротив Шерлока. Разразившись почти запыхавшимся смехом Джону на ухо, Шерлок улыбается.  
\- А ты очень настойчивый человек, Джон Ватсон.

Джон ловит его губы, целуя его, задыхающегося, а после, укусив, оттягивает его нижнюю губу.  
\- Тебе невозможно сопротивляться. – Они вместе улыбаются, затем Шерлок позволяет голове откинуться на кирпич, возясь и натягивая трусы и джинсы.  
Джон смотрит на свою рубашку, которая теперь вымазана в сперме.  
– О Господи. – Он застёгивает куртку, осторожно скрывая пятно.

\- Я знаком с одним хорошим владельцем химчистки, он об этом позаботится. – Шерлок без проблем возвращается к беззаботно-надменной манере поведения. Джон никогда не видел, чтобы кто-то выглядел так высокомерно, заправляя при этом свой член обратно в трусы.

\- Конечно, знаком, ты, великолепный мерзавец. – Джон с нежностью ухмыляется, и Шерлок улыбается ему в ответ, задерживая на мгновение взгляд, словно обдумывает что-то.

Шерлок отворачивается и направляется к выходу из переулка, Джон идёт рядом с ним.

\- Что ж, Джон, я тут приглядел уютную квартирку в центре Лондона. Вдвоём нам цену осилить даже без любого сексуального заработка для добавки к пенсии. Интересует?

Джон смотрит на Шерлока, разглядывая его профиль в ранних лучах вечернего солнца. Шерлок намеренно не смотрит на него, сжав губы, и колючий взгляд направлен вдаль.  
\- Возможно, – небрежно отвечает он и замечает, как уголки этих губ дёргаются вверх.

 

 

Примечание:

[1] **Пат Нудл** (англ. Pot Noodle) – бренд продаваемой в Великобритании лапши быстрого приготовления.  
http://www.unilever.co.uk/Images/450---Pot_Noodle_Chicken_and_Mushroom_90g_tcm28-297338.jpg


End file.
